Lost in the Shadows v2
by eldest123323
Summary: Rivien is a free spirit who feels trapped in the life she is currently living. Anxious to get away, she meets a man by chance in the Imperial City and decides to flee with him. Through a twist of fate, she finds herself a member of the Dark Brotherhood and marked by one of the most powerful gods known to man. Lucien/OC. Takes place 20 yrs before the events of Oblivion.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

The Imperial City, capital of Cyrodiil and the economic center for the empire. The White Gold Tower dominates the city, a white beacon in an otherwise gray city. Today it was overcast, and the scent of rain was in the air, making the city even more depressing than I usually found it. Because of this, most people were in their homes or preparing for a slow day at the market in their stores. Most everyone except me of course. I hated being at home, and, rain or shine, I was determined to be outside.

To the normal person, being the daughter of a wealthy merchant would be heaven. Not to me. Arranged marriages, pointless parties, and constantly kissing the ass of any noble who chanced to get close to you was just not my thing. I was nineteen, rather pretty, and unwed. In my social circle I was practically an old maid.

"Good." I hissed under my breath. "I don't want to be married anyway." I had nearly married a year ago. My father had set me up with the royal treasurer, a toad of a Breton. After a lot of researching and an anonymous tip to the captain of the guard, he had been arrested for embezzling. A pity. Now my father was struggling to find me a match and I was trying to find a way out of this city. Sneaking out was my only option. My father refused to take me on any of his trips.

I was wandering around the market district when someone rammed into me, nearly knocking me to the ground. Annoyed, I caught my balance and turned to see who had interrupted my walk. It was an Imperial about my age. I couldn't make out any of his features because he was wearing a black robe with the hood pulled up. I did catch a flash of dark eye before he turned and hurried away without a word.

"Hey!" I ran after him. I may not like my social station, but I did expect to be respected for it. The man glanced over his shoulder and turned down an alley. When I caught up to where he had turned, he was gone. Confused, I walked to the end and looked around. It was a dead end. Unless he could climb the walls or walk through them, he hadn't come down here.

"Rivien you are being ridiculous. Chasing strange men into allies. He could have been a murderer." I turned to leave and was suddenly shoved hard against a wall.

"Hey there pretty lady. All alone, hmm?" I could smell alcohol on his breath. Struggling in his grip, I managed to turn all the way around and see his face. It was a Nord with dirty blonde hair, a scraggly beard, and bloodshot blue eyes. He was grinning at me and half of his teeth were black with rot. I had no idea where he'd come from. My only guess was that he followed me down the alley and I just hadn't heard him. Maybe he could walk through walls too.

"Let me go!" I yelled, twisting and trying to break his grip.

"None o' that pretty lady. We're goin' to have some fun before you leave." He crushed his mouth to mine. Trying not to gag, I bit down as hard as I could on his bottom lip. I tasted blood and he screamed. Furious, the Nord slammed a fist into my stomach. Doubled over with pain, I noticed the crude dagger that was on his belt. Muttering about ungrateful bitches, he started to fumble with his pants. Seizing my chance, I ripped the dagger free and plunged it into his chest.

He looked shocked for a moment, then the light left his eyes and he fell backwards into the filth of the alley. I stood there for a moment trying to process what had just happened. Mutely, I stepped over the body and started to run out of the alley. I crashed into someone before I made it to the street. I panicked.

"I found him like that I swear! I-" The man held a gloved finger to my lips. It was the robed man from earlier.

"You've blood on your hands love. Do you expect me to believe you?" He asked in a soft voice. I felt the blood drain from my face. This was it. I'd wanted out of the city, but not this way. I'd be hanged as a murderer. Looking at the hooded man I saw teeth flash as he smiled.

"You're worried I'm going to report you to the guard. Rest assured, I won't. However, that leaves you with two choices." He held up a finger. "Choice 1, you stay here. The guards will be passing soon and you've nowhere to hide. You'll be thrown in jail and likely hanged since you're a woman and hard labor is out of the question." He held up a second finger. "Or you can come with me and we can leave this city. Choose quickly, the guard will be here any moment."

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out. He lifted a strand of my raven black hair.

"Because this city doesn't understand what a treasure it holds." He held out a hand. "Time's wasting." Confused by his cryptic remark, I took his hand without another word. We simply vanished.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back after years and years of being on break. Some of you may recognize this story because it's a rewrite of one that I currently have published. The original is horrible in my opinion, and I am taking the time to go and rewrite both of the stories I have published and also work on the story that was supposed to tie those two together. I look forward to your reviews as always, and will see you soon with chapter 2.

xoxo, Eldest123323


	2. Chapter 2: The Purity of Rain

Chapter 2: The Purity of Rain

Illusion magic. That was how the strange Imperial had managed to make both of us vanish in the blink of an eye. He had to be highly skilled to extend the spell to me. About the time we disappeared, a guard walked by and into the alley. He saw the dead body, drew his sword, and sharply glanced around. I held my breath, just waiting for him to find us leaning against the wall. After affirming that nobody else was in the alley, that he could see at least, he crept forward. At that moment, I felt a tug on my hand, and I let myself be led out of the alley and onto the street. Heart pounding, I let him guide me through the nearly empty market and into a dark corner that was nearly hidden from the main road.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." He whispered. When he let go of my hand, I reappeared and had to bite back a squeak of surprise. I'd never really been exposed to magic, and I wasn't enjoying it now. Now that I was alone and had a moment to think, I took the time to organize my thoughts.

The guards hadn't seen me; I was in the clear unless the weird Imperial reported me. But he'd offered me a way out of the city, and it was likely the only chance I was going to get. Some god must really likely because this chance had practically fallen into my lap.

But what if this man was not as friendly as he appeared? He knew I'd killed a man. He had something to hang over my head if he chose. Or maybe the drunk that I'd killed had deserved to die and the Imperial knew it.

"You're letting your thoughts run wild Rivien." I muttered to myself.

"What, having second thoughts?" A voice whispered at my ear. I screamed and slapped a hand over my mouth to cut it off. The sound of a laugh drifted though the shadows, and the robed man shimmered into view in front of me.

"Don't do that!" I hissed angrily. It was then that I noticed his hood was down. Even in the shadows of the corner I could see that his hair was a dark brown, much like his eyes, and it was wavy. It was pulled into a queue, but loose it would probably be down to his shoulders. Thin lips, a proud nose, and a strong jaw would look weird individually, but together they worked for him and made a rather handsome picture.

He held out a bundle to me. I took it and unfolded the robe. It was simple and black, much like his. There were gloves, a thin, dark shirt, dark pants, and leather boots as well.

"Pull those on. They will be more comfortable and much easier to travel in." He turned away and stood in front of me to block the view of anyone who happened to pass by too closely. I pulled off my heavy dress, wiping the blood that was drying on my hands onto the expensive fabric. Quickly, I pulled on the pants, shirt, and boots, happy with the fit and the material. I pulled the robe on, and lastly the gloves.

"Alright, I'm decent." I said quietly. He turned, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm glad to see that they fit. Now, pull up the hood and we can leave. Don't want anyone recognizing you before we get out of here." He went to pull his hood up.

"Wait!" I blurted out. He cocked one dark eyebrow. "I don't even know your name. How am I supposed to just leave the city with you without at least knowing that much?"

"It's Lucien. And yours?" I had a feeling that he already knew my name and was only asking to be polite.

"Rivien."

"A beautiful name. Shall we?" We both pulled up our hoods. I used some of my hair to frame the sides of my face just in case the hood slipped.

As we stepped out into the street, the rain that had been threatening the city began to fall. Slow at first, and then faster, the drops hit the cobblestones with a popping sound that quickly turned into a roar. We were soaked in seconds, but I didn't mind. I had always loved the rain, and since it was spring, the rain was warm, rather than cold. I stopped walking and tilted my head up towards it, letting it run down my face in rivulets. I was already drenched anyway, what did it hurt? I stood there for a few moments, just letting the warm droplets wash over me, wash away who I was before. I didn't know what was ahead of me, but I knew that soon I would be a new person. I was a free spirit trapped in a constricting world. Soon, my spirit would be able to fly as far as I allowed it with no penalty.

"Rivien, I can see that you love the rain, but we do have places to be." I opened my eyes and saw Lucien smiling slightly at me. Cheeks flushing, I hurried to catch up with him, feet making squelching sounds as they hit the ground. We made our way through the Market District, past absolutely miserable guards who were having to stand in the pouring rain, and into the Elven Gardens district. I had always loved this district of the city, with it's tall white buildings, large plaza, and the greenery. Even in the coldest months of the year, there were evergreen shrubs adding color to city. Right now the flowers were bursting with color and new life. Purples, reds, yellows, and many more colors were splashes in an otherwise drab city. I took a deep breath, cataloging each scent and committing it to memory. I didn't know when I would be coming back here.

"Are you sure you're not an elf? Everything you do and even the way you look, apart from the ears, make me think so." Lucien said, amusement lacing his tone. Frowning, I smacked his shoulder and huffed.

"No. I am not an elf. I'm an Imperial, same as you. I may have the pale skin, dark hair, and green eyes, but I'm not an elf." Not to say I hated them. As a girl I'd always wanted an elf prince to come and sweep me off my feet. I'd live in the trees or a might castle made of gold on the Summerset Isles. Sometimes I would act out my fantasies, much to the horror of my father. He demanded that Istop it at once, and had beat me for good measure. Elves were lesser beings to him, not even worthy of licking the dirt from his boots.

"Well, you're an elf in spirit." I rolled my eyes, choosing to stay silent the rest of the way through the district. Finally we made it to my home district, the Talos Plaza. There were few people on the streets, most choosing to stay indoors out of the rain. I did notice one brave soul wandering the streets and my heart sank. It was my father. He was a big man, broad in the shoulders and even broader in the waist, with a neck like a bull and a temper to match. His brown hair was plastered to his head, beady blue eyes flicking back and forth. It took me a moment to notice that he was very, very angry. I could tell by his movements.

"Lucien, can we get out of here quickly?" Lucien had already spotted the man and was sizing him up.

"You know him?"  
"That's my father. He only looks this angry when I've done something he doesn't approve of. I suspect he has spies watching me."

"Then he may know you're leaving. Come on. I don't feel like arguing with an idiot today. If he stops us, follow my lead." Too late, we realized he was storming over to us. He roughly grabbed my arm.

"I demand that you show me your face!" He spat. I shrank back, dreading the blow I knew was coming. If he thought I was a commoner, he wouldn't hesitate to smack me.

"I would thank you to unhand my wife sir." Lucien hissed at him. He sounded convincing, even to me.

"Do you know who I am?" My father roared. "I am the richest merchant in this city! I demand respect." I heard a quiet, exhasperated sight, and Lucien suddenly had a dagger in his hand. The hand on my arm tightened. I would have a bruise later.

"I said unhand her." With deadly calm, he pointed the dagger at his hand. "Do you want to keep that hand?" I was released. Playing the part, I stumbled into Lucien's arms, sobbing. I was shaking, but it was from anger, not that anyone else would know that. I knew people were at their windows watching us.

"I will report you to the guards for this!" Lucien pocketed his dagger.

"For what? You approached us, started yelling, and accosted my wife. If anyone is at fault, it's you. Good day sir." And Lucien turned, pulling me with him. I could hear my father fuming behind us, but he left us alone.

"This isn't the last I will have to deal with him. I'm surprised he didn't rip the hood off of my cloak to see who I was."

"Your father is an asshole. Sorry." He added quickly.

"Don't apologize for speaking the truth. He really is an asshole." Lucien sputtered, but didn't comment on my language. Women in my station usually didn't curse, not that I cared. The guards pushed open the main gates to the city and Lucien stepped outside. I took a deep breath as I stepped out behind him. I had only known city walls. I'd never even seen the waterfront before.

"Well Rivien, you're free." He said in a soft, quiet voice. The rain chose that moment to stop and my first look at the world outside the city was through a fine, hazy mist. I could just make out the bridge that led across the river. The stables to our right looked abandoned with all the horses in the stable and the mist swirling over the grass. It was gloomy and gray, but I loved it. The smell of the horses, of rain-soaked earth, it was everything I'd hoped for an more. We hadn't even technically left the city yet.

"This is wonderful." I breathed. "I never want to go behind city walls again!" Lucien through his hood back, and let out a whistle. I heard hooves on mud, and a beautiful gray stallion galloped out of the stables and jumped the fence. He stopped right in front of us, nuzzling Lucien's hand.

"Rivien, meet Thunder." I shrank away, having never been around horses. "Hold out your hand. Let him get to know you." Slowly, I lifted a hand. The horse examined it for a minute before gently bumping it with his nose. "That means he likes you. Go on, pet him." Gently, I rubbed his nose. He snorted and shook out his mane.

"I've never touched a horse before. I saw them in parades, but that's it."

"Well today we're going to be riding. He can carry both of us since you are so small. You can ride in front of me." Before I could protest, he'd lifted me up into the saddle. Awkwardly, I managed to keep from falling off by clutching the saddle horn and squeezing my legs tightly against Thunder.

"Don't just lift someone without warning." I grouched.

"You seem perfectly fine." He threw a leg over and settled in behind me. "Alright. Time to go." He nudged the horse, and down the hill we went, away from everything I'd ever known.

AN: Hello again everyone :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. I'm glad to know that my writing has improved. I am actively working on chapter length. This one is about twice as long as the first one. Once I'm past the beginning of the story and I really get into the good parts, the chapters will hopefully be a lot longer than this. I have always been one to keep my writing short and to the point, so I'm working on that. Anyway, review and I will see you soon.

xoxo, Eldest123323


	3. Chapter 3: Brotherhood

Riding a horse was definitely not the worst thing I'd ever done, but it was close. Lucien was a masterful rider, anyone could see that, but the road was still uneven and my butt was painfully numb. Despite this, I was excited. Once we'd crossed over the bridge and moved away from the water, the fog started to lift, slowly at first so you could just make out the trees, and then suddenly it was gone, leaving a new world in its place. I gasped when I finally got my first real view of the world outside of the wall. It was absolutely stunning, with rain droplets sparkling on every surface and the smell of damp earth swirling around me. The colors were so vivid it made me never want to go back inside city walls again. Maybe Lucien was right and I was an elf in spirit. The thought made me smile.

"Glad to see you're enjoying the day. I can't believe you've never seen anything outside of the city."

"My father was a control freak. I never even visited the waterfront district. He was always so scared that I would be kidnapped and held for ransom." I let out a heavy sigh. "My childhood was miserably boring, but at least I never went hungry or froze during the winter. As a child I used to sneak food to the local orphans. At least I did until my father caught me. He was furious and began locking the cabinets."

"That man deserves a knife in his back." I heard Lucien mutter darkly.

"That may be true, but nobody has summoned the Dark Brotherhood or offed him themselves. Or maybe the Brotherhood just ignored the ritual. Most people believe them to be a myth anyway." Lucien took a deep breath.

"I can assure you that's not the case." He pulled Thunder to a stop, dismounted, and offered me a hand. Throwing a leg over, I took the hand and slid off. The jolt sent shock waves through my legs and I nearly collapsed. I forced myself to walk and work the feeling back into my legs and butt.

"So how do you know the Dark Brotherhood isn't a myth?"

"Because I am a member, Rivien." The blood drained out of my face.

"You're a...member? Then am I going to die? Is that why you brought me all the way out here?!" My voice rose steadily until I was yelling. "I won't go down without a fight!" Lucien looked me up and down.

"You have a lot of spirit. No I am not going to kill you. I was send to collect you and bring you to Cheydinhal with me."

"Collect me? What use am I to you? Are you going to hold me for ransom? Is that it?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I wasn't told all of the details. They just instructed me to test you, and, if you passed, bring you along." I narrowed my eyes.

"So you led that drunk to me? I was nearly raped because of you!"

"But you weren't. I wouldn't have let him anyway. I may be an assassin, but even I have some morals." I snorted.

"Morals? Really?"

"Look, the man had a contract out on him anyway. He was going to die one way or the other. You just took care of it for me."

"So he really was a bad person." I mumbled to myself. "So...what now?"

"Now I am formally offering you a place in the Brotherhood Rivien. Being an assassin requires certain skills that the Listener has been told you possess."

"Listener?"

"He is our leader. The Night Mother tells him her wishes and he passes them along."

"I see. Why me though? I can't fight. I'm stealthy, but I can't use magic. I'm nothing special."

"Oh, but you are. It's been hundreds of years since the Night Mother sent us after a member before they committed a murder. He was the greatest assassin we've ever known." I couldn't wrap my head around everything Lucien was saying. He had offered me a home though. I had felt guilty about the drunk, but no more. If he had a contract on his head he must have been a bad person. Plus, with my father the way he was, I knew he'd never allow me back home, and if he did, I'd be beaten. Severely. I was truly on my own for the first time. Able to make my own decisions.

Lucien was standing by quietly, most likely fully aware that I was processing everything. Maybe this was my calling. I had always been stealthy, and I really wanted to learn how to use a dagger and a sword. I took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Okay. I'll come with you to Cheydinhal." His face brightened.

"Great. I really didn't want to explain why you weren't with me."

"Is it really so important that I come with you? I really am just an ordinary person. I'll even admit that I'm soft. I have no training in anything."

"Not to worry. You aren't the first member we've had to train. Come on, we can ride a few more hours before we have to camp for the night." Mentally I groaned. My butt was sore from the few hours of riding we had already done. Lucien helped me mount, then hopped up behind me. With a slight nudge, he had Thunder moving down the road again.

"So..." I said after a few minutes of silence. "I can pick any weapon? Or do you only use certain ones?"

"Out of all the questions I'm sure are buzzing around your head, that's the one you ask?"

"Fine. I'll ask something else then." I huffed. He laughed a little.

"It's alright. I'll try to answer all of your questions. Is there a certain style of fighting that you want to learn?"

"Once as a girl I saw a man fight in the arena that actually had combat training. He used a one handed sword and his movements were so graceful. It was like watching a dancer. At the end, the other guy ran away so this man took out his dagger and threw it. It lodged in the other man's throat, and he won."

"I see."

"It was one of the few times I went to the arena. Nothing else has ever compared to that man's fighting. I'd love to learn if there is anyone willing to teach me." In my honest opinion I'd always been a bit of a klutz. As I'd gotten older I'd developed the poise befitting someone of my station, but I still tripped over my own feet sometimes.

"We have plenty of swordsman at the sanctuary. I'm sure one will help you out."

"Umm...one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be there? At the sanctuary? I know we just met, but I'd like to know at least one person." Lucien chuckled. I felt it rumble in his chest.

"I was recently promoted so no, I do not live in the sanctuary. I do live close by though. If you need me I can be there soon."

"Oh. So what should I expect? Is the work hard? Are the other members terrifying?"

"Well, we are assassins so of course we're scary to normal people, but nobody is going to slit your throat in your sleep. The brotherhood is a family. Most of us either have no living relatives, or ran away from their families for various reasons. No one has a happy past, but it doesn't affect us."

"Why are you in the brotherhood?"  
"That's a story for another day." Also known as it's none of my business. "The work can get tedious depending on the contract. Usually there's a bones if you complete one a special way."

"So you can't just do things the way you want to?"

"Oh, some you can. Those are the most fun." I glanced back. His smile was positively feral. I let the questions drop for now. He was scary. Everyone was good as something I guess. Some were good at writing or music. Others knew numerous ways of killing a man.

We rode for the next hour or so in silence. I was admiring the trees and flowers along the road. Everything was so bright and colorful. So far my favorite had been a single orange lily that had sprouted along the roadside. The only lilies we had in the Imperial City were pink and those weren't nearly as beautiful as this one. Lucien noticed my staring and had maneuvered Thunder to the flower. In one smooth motion, he bent down, picked it, and held it out to me.

"This one is an early bloomer. If you travel this road in the summer, there are clusters of them everywhere." I took it and inhaled the scent. It wasn't particularly strong or sweet, but the smell was comforting.

"Thank you. I'll have to come back in a few months to see them in full bloom." I shifted a bit in the saddle. My butt was starting to ache through the numbness. I told Lucien as much.

"We'll camp just up the road. You sit so well that I forgot you've never ridden a horse."

"Thank you. I think." True to his word, about ten minutes of agony later, we stopped in a small clearing just off the road. After he dismounted, Lucien helped me down and then got to work setting up camp. I paced around trying to work some feeling into my legs and butt as I watched. I knew I'd be in the way if I tried to help. He had loosely tied Thunder to a tree so he could graze and was at work making a fire with wood from the clearing. The rain from earlier hadn't made it this far east so everything was dry. As he was stacking the wood for the fire, I walked around the clearing. I wasn't paying much attention, so I didn't see the large rock until my foot connected with it. Through the thin leather of my boot, it felt like I'd broken my big toe.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I hopped up and down on my good foot. I saw Lucien's eyes go wide as he tried not to laugh.

"Rivien are you alright?" I glared at him.

"Do I _look_ alright? I think I just broke my damn toe!" I sat down and gently peeled off the shoe. Lucien started laughing. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm glad you think this is funny."I grumbled. Still chuckling, he walked over and squatted in front of me.

"Your reaction is what's funny. I was worried we'd recruited a girly noble, but with a mouth like that, looks like you'll fit in fine. Give me your foot." He picked it up and looked at it. "You didn't break anything, which is good. I can only heal minor cuts and bruises." Light flared in his hand and a soothing warmth spread through my foot. After a few seconds the pain was gone, and I wiggled my toes.

"Thanks Lucien. It appears I owe you a favor." He waved a hand dismissively.

"You don't owe me anything. All I did was heal you foot. I need the practice anyway. Plus, sometimes there are missions that require two people. Everyone needs one person he or she can trust with their lives." His eyes bore into mine. In the twilight shadows, they looked like dark, liquid pools. I looked away uncomfortably. I'd only met him this morning. Why did we have this connection? Was there a purpose or were the gods toying with us? I didn't like it. Without a word, Lucien released my foot and stood.

"I'll get dinner started. You don't mind stew do you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not a picky eater."

"Good" He lit the fire with magic and took out a metal rod with a hook on the end from his packs. He stuck that in the ground and then grabbed a black iron pot from a different pack. After hooking the pot to the rod, he took off the lid, threw in some vegetables and water and let it simmer over the flames.

"Is there anything magic can't do?" I muttered to myself. He heard me.

"There's plenty of things you can't do with magic. Don't tell me you know nothing of the arcan arts?" I walked over to the fire and sat.

"I used to want to study magic, but my father wouldn't let me."

"Of course he wouldn't. He was probably scared of it." I really didn't know why my father didn't want me around magic. He'd never said. "Was there a particular school you were interested in?"

"Well yes, but I'm too old to really learn any of it." I was uncomfortable around magic, but I used to watch mages show off near the arena.

"I doubt that." I sighed.

"I love watching Destruction magic. Specifically lighting spells. They're so pretty."

"Really?"

"Mhm. It's so powerful. Watching it is like watching a god control the weather." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I guess it is. I only know a basic fire spell, but I have books that may be able to help you. Most of the brotherhood practice Illusion and Alteration magic. It gets us out of tight spots sometimes."

"I can see that helping. Plus, magic creates light, especially destruction. I may just stick with a sword." He shook his head.

"If you want to learn something, then learn it. Don't let other people or the way everyone else does things hold you back." I smiled slightly. It was easy to say those things, but harder to practice that belief. I wasn't stupid by any means, but my father had only wanted me to learn what he approved of.

Lucien picked up a wooden ladle and stirred the stew. It smelled heavenly. I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was starving. I laid back and looked up at the clouds. The sun was setting so they were varying shades of pink, orange, and purple. It was so peaceful laying on the grass watching the clouds drift by and listening to the birds in the trees.

"So Lucien, how long will it take us to get to Cheydinhal?"

"If all goes well, we'll be there tomorrow. It's only a few hours away."

"That close huh?" I was only six or seven hours away from one of the biggest cities in Cyrodil and I'd never known. I needed a map to study.

"Oh, I have something for you." He rummaged around in his pack for a moment and produced a cloth wrapped bundle. I sat up and he handed it to me. "It's tradition for the speaker of the sanctuary to give new members a gift." I smiled and unwound the cloth. Buried in the folds was a beautiful ebony dagger. The hilt and sheath were decorated with beautiful gold filigree, and when I pulled out the blade, it had the same gold patterns. I could tell just by looking that the blade was wickedly sharp.

"Lucien, it's beautiful." I spun the dagger, watching the reflections of the flames on the blade.

"Use it well. You can name it if you wish." Name it? I thought long and hard. I toyed with Shadowfury for a few moments before deciding on a different name.

"Woe. The blade of Woe." Lucien blinked.

"Seriously?" I started to giggle.

"I wanted a name fit for an assassin. I thought it fit, and it's funny as well." He smiled.

"I guess it is. So, the Blade of Woe." He pulled out two bowls and ladled some soup into them. He handed me one.

"Here. You need to eat. You may want to put away the dagger for a bit. There will be plenty of time to look at it later." I stuck my tongue out at him, but sheathed the dagger and put it down. I took a bite and scalded my tongue. Lucien just raised an eyebrow as he blew on his spoonful to cool it. I ate more slowly, blowing on the spoonfuls to avoid burning myself again. It was bland, but filling. With the right spices it would've been fantastic.

"Alright, I am going to bed. You should do the same. I want to be in Cheydinhal before noon tomorrow." He had finished his soup and rinsed the bowl with some water he had in a skin. I handed him mine and he cleaned it as well. Then he tossed a bedroll at my head. I managed to catch it before it hit me in the head.

"Hey!"

"What? You need something to sleep on. Unless you prefer the grass and dirt." Grumbling, I spread it out on the ground, took off my robe, and crawled in. The night was chilly, but the bedroll was warm and I didn't feel the cold. Within minutes, both of us were sound asleep.

Hey everyone! I am so sorry this took so long! I have had a lot of stuff going on lately. I'm rarely home, and when I am, I have stuff to do here. By the time all of that is done, I'm so tired I just go to bed. Anyway, I hope you like it. Leave me a review or shoot me a private message telling me what you think. Personally, I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too much longer.

xoxo Eldest123323


	4. Chapter 4: Sithis

I was a light sleeper, always had been. As a girl I used to be able to sleep through nearly anything, but with a father who would beat me just for looking at him wrong I taught myself to wake up at the slightest sound so I would be out of the house and away just in case he was in a rage for no reason. That's why when Lucien shifted in his sleep, I shot up out of the bedroll, looking around terrified for a few seconds. Once it finally registered where I was and what had happened, I laughed under my breath. It was going to take me some time to adjust obviously.

I glanced up at the sky, noticing that it was starting to grow slightly lighter. Fog was creeping in over the grass. A snort sounded in the woods. Thunder was awake. Knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I pushed the blanket off of me, stood, and stretched. Sleeping on the ground had made my back feel a bit knotted. After a few satisfying pops, my back felt much better and I walked across the clearing to where Thunder was tied. He greeted me with a head-butt to the chest and a snort.

"Hey there Thunder." I slowly ran my hand down his neck, the coarse fur tickling my skin. I'd never been near animals at all before other than the occasional stray dog or cat. The horse seemed to enjoy me petting him and he stood perfectly still, as if he knew that I was still uncomfortable around him. The fog kept creeping in closer and closer. I shivered a bit and Thunder stamped. It suddenly felt very eerie around the clearing. Out of the corner of my eye, something moved. I froze and Thunder turned to stare directly at the spot. Lucien was still asleep.

'How does an assassin stay asleep if there's something around?' I thought annoyed. All I had was the dagger he'd given me earlier, but it was over beside my bedroll, completely useless to me. Something moved again, running across the clearing and disappearing into the trees. Thunder snorted and stamped his front right hoof. He was having none of this either. Quietly, I pulled his lead loose from the tree so he would be able to run if something were to happen. Looking around I spotted a few pebbles on the ground. As more shapes began to run through the clearing, I picked them up and tossed them at Lucien's sleeping form. One finally connected with the side of his head and he shot up, pissed that his sleep was interrupted.

He turned to glare at me, but once he saw my expression, he was on his feet in a flash. Within another second, he was beside me pressing the dagger he'd given me into my hand. Feeling a little safer, I stood with my back against his and Thunder pressed up against the two of us. The shapes kept flashing by through the fog, never coming closer than a few feet to us. Lucien was staring intently trying to figure out what was going on. As the clearing suddenly grew pitch black, he seemed to understand. He pressed a hand to my mouth making it clear I wasn't to speak or make a sound.

Slowly, row after row of ghostly figures came into view. It was too dark to make out any features of any of them, but they all stood perfectly still. Watching us. Deep ghostly laughter floated through the darkness, followed by footsteps. A shadow much larger than the others approached us. I was frozen with absolute terror, Lucien pushed his hand into my mouth even harder. The shadow stopped in front of us, just watching. I still couldn't make out any features, just that he was very broad shouldered and tall. Without warning, he bend down and placed a ghostly kiss onto my forehead. I felt my vision waver and slowly I fell to the ground, Lucien worriedly shaking me, trying to snap me back awake. The shadow placed a hand on Lucien's shoulder, before turning away. The other shadows bowed at the waist to us before everything just disappeared.

We were back in the clearing. The stars were fading and the sky was turning a beautiful shade of pink. The fog was clearing too. How long had we been in that shadow world?

"Lucien…what just happened?" I asked breathlessly. I was having trouble breathing steadily. He let out a shaky breath.

"I do believe we were just visited by the Dread Father himself Rivien."

"The Dread Father?" He blinked at me.

"Sithis. The god of the Brotherhood. He is who gives us the power of shadow and stealth. He is who we kill in the name of. How do you not know of Sithis?"

"I know of Sithis. I'd have to live under a rock to not know the name. I've just never heard him called the Dread Father is all." He nodded. I stood up and dusted myself off. I'd never been one to just swoon over stressful events and I wasn't too happy it had happened today.

"We need to leave. If we go ahead and break camp we should be in the city before midday." Quietly, I nodded and went to help him set up everything. Thunder followed me, nuzzling my arm as he walked. Lucien looked at his horse.

"Traitor." The animal snorted and shook his mane. It didn't take us long to clean everything up. Lucien kicked dirt over the ashes of the fire to kill any remaining embers, latched everything onto Thunder, and we mounted up. Once back on the road we made good time. The landscape looked much like it did yesterday, the only difference being the mountains slowly coming into focus in the distance. I had heard Cheydinhal was a mountain City. It would have some beautiful views, especially in the fall. Lucien was very quiet on the trip, only saying a few words when he wanted me to shift positions a bit to make everyone a little more comfortable.

After about two hours of riding, Lucien directed Thunder off of the road and down a little path. After a minute I heard a dull roaring sound.

"What is that?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just stopped Thunder and dismounted, helping me down. We had stopped under some trees, the shade felt nice and cool. Sunlight filtered down through the leaves, little pinpricks of warmth dotting the path through the woods. Without a word, Lucien took Thunder's reins and gestured for me to follow him. The dull roar got louder and louder, the temperature dropping a few more degrees. Soon we could feel a light mist coat our clothes and skin. Once we rounded a corner, the trees stopped and I gasped. We were in front of a huge series of waterfalls, each crashing down into large pools. I looked around at all of the flowers that were just starting to bud, making note of how pretty they would be once fully bloomed. The trees grew up the side of the small mountain, making what I assumed would be a nice shady spot at the top.

"Lucien, this is beautiful." Thunder walked to the edge of the water and took a drink.

"I like to stop here when I can. We're a bit ahead of schedule so a short break won't hurt us." I looked around and found a large, flat rock that was mostly dry. A bit awkward in the robe, I climbed up and sat down, leaning back to enjoy the sun on my face. This place was beautiful. How could I never have known anything other than the city? I should've ran away ages ago just to see sights like this one. I looked down and saw Lucien at the edge of the pool splashing water onto his face. It was surely cold coming down the mountain like it was and it still being early spring.

"You're going to make yourself sick." I called. He just looked up at me, the cold water making his cheeks slightly flushed. The strands of hair that had gotten damp hung loosely around his face. He really was a handsome man.

"I grew up in the mountains Rivien. I swam in water colder than this in my childhood and I'm still here. You should come down and freshen up." I shook my head, long hair swaying with the movement.

"I'm good thanks. Cold isn't something I enjoy all that much." I was the person you saw bundled up in as many layers as possible during the cold months. I'd always wanted to live on the beach where it was warm all the time.

"Your loss then. The water feels wonderful." He splashed another handful on his face and whistled to Thunder. The horse took one more slow drink before walking over. "Come on, we need to go. This place is only about an hour away from the city so you can visit when you have free time." I slid off of the rock and mounted Thunder without any help. I was getting better at this. The assassin mounted up behind me and led the horse back through the woods. We didn't stop again until we had reached the city walls.

Dark and foreboding, Cheydinhal loomed ahead of us. The walls were made of dark stone, reaching high into the air. Towers at regular intervals along the wall were capped with dark purple shingles. I could make out the top of what I assumed was the cathedral and it was made out of the same dark rock. Fitting place for a family of assassins. The dark evergreen trees and mountains looming directly behind the city made for a rather chilling atmosphere. We dismounted Thunder and stabled him, then turned to go inside. The two guards at the gate nodded to us before returning their attention to the road. With a steadying breath, I followed Lucien through the shadow of the gate and into the city that would be my new home. 

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long delay between updates. Back at the end of July a very close family member passed away and I haven't been up to writing for quite some time. When I finally got into the mood to attempt continuing this story, I saw that the folder with all of my stories/ideas/chapters had been deleted and all I had left was what was posted online. Unable to remember exactly what I was planning on doing, I got a bit frustrated and stopped this story for a bit. But after giving it some thought, I think I have a good idea on how to progress to make this one match the story line of the original and be better than the old one. Sorry for the relatively short chapter, but I felt like this was good place to stop, otherwise I'd be typing forever as I did the next part. Thank you for your patience, and I hope to read your reviews :)

xoxo Eldest123323


	5. Chapter 5: Family

Chapter 5: Family

Cheydinhal was nothing like the Imperial City. It seemed more crowded the second we stepped inside. The buildings were tall and dark, seeming to lean over the streets. People hurried from one place to the next, never offering a smile or hello when they made eye contact. Granted, most of those people were Orcs and they aren't exactly known for their social skills. Lucien skillfully wove through the crowded, narrow streets, never bumping into anyone. I tried to follow his footsteps, but still ended up bumping into the occasional person, earning me annoyed looks and sighs.

After what felt like forever, Lucien stopped and I nearly bumped into him. I looked up and frowned. We were in front of an abandoned house. The fence was falling apart, the windows were boarded up, and even the plants in the front yard were dead.

"Umm…why the creepy house?" He simply smiled and motioned for me to follow him. Huffing a little, I followed him to the front door where he promptly picked the lock and opened the door. We stepped inside and I stopped for a moment to let my eyes adjust to the sudden darkness. The little light shining through the holes in the boarded up windows offered enough to see by, but not much else. I could make out shapes of old furniture and boxes but that was about it. Lucien quietly led me to a door that led into a basement. The stairs creaked with every step I made, but Lucien was totally silent. Learning that trick would probably be a smart thing, I thought to myself.

In the basement, I noticed a creepy red light shining out of a large hole in the wall. Chills went down my spine and I looked around nervously. Lucien noticed, turning towards me.

"Don't worry Rivien. Nothing down here will hurt you. That I can promise." I simply nodded and slowly followed him through the hole and down the short hallway. We stopped at the source of the eerie red light: a large door. There was a skull painted on it, along with a black handprint. Lucien placed a hand on it and it spoke to him, making me flinch and nearly scream.

"What…is the color…of night…?" The breathless voice rang out in the darkness.

"Sanguine, my brother." His voice was confident, not the least bit shaky. Annoyed with myself, I straightened my spine and looked at the door.

"Welcome…home…" The door swung open and we stepped inside. I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision after the strange red light. We were in a large, open chamber. Across the room I could see a large wooden door, along with two matching ones on the sides. There was a hole with a ladder in a corner, and a hallway in another. Candles were lit on tables and torches were placed in sconces on the wall, lighting the room but still leaving shadows around the edges. A few banners were hung around the room with the same black handprint that had been on the door painted onto them.

"Welcome to your new home Rivien." Lucien said quietly.

"This is the sanctuary? It's…different than what I expected." He laughed.

"I'm sorry that there aren't skulls lining the walls and bones crunching beneath your feet. We like things rather neat and tidy around here."

"That's not exactly what I meant." I grumbled, face flushed red. I'd been expecting skulls, not bones crunching when I walked. Quiet footsteps echoed through the room. An Argonian woman was walking over to us. She was in black leather armor of some kind that fit her like a second skin. There was a sword strapped to one hip and a dagger on the other. A matching set. There were jewels hanging off of her head spines, and her skin was a mottled green and red. She was smiling.

"So who have you brought to us Lucien?" Her voice was gravely, like most of her kind.

"Ocheeva, this is Rivien. She was who I was sent to the city to collect." The Argonian's eyes lit up.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Rivien."

"Likewise." I felt awkward here. Before I had been looking forward to getting to the sanctuary. A little nervous, but excited never the less. Now that I was here, I had no idea what to say or do. Lucien seemed to pick up on that.

"Ocheeva, would you mind helping her settle in? Show her around a bit, teach her the basics of living here. I have an errand to run and won't be back until the evening." That bastard. He had seemed like he understood how I was feeling, and now he was just going to run off and leave me here? I was standing close enough to elbow him in the ribs and I did so. He didn't even glance my way.

"Of course Lucien. She'll be safe with me. Go get your errands done. Come Rivien, I'll show you everything you need to know." With that, the traitor vanished, leaving me here alone with a group of assassins I'd never met before. Ocheeva seemed nice enough, but I had a feeling she could gut me like a fish before I'd taken a step. First, she took me through one set of the large wooden doors and into what appeared to be a training room. There were straw dummies and archery targets set up, along with weapons racks against the walls.

"Judging by how light you seem to be traveling, I'd say you don't have any weapons of your own. What do you fight with?"

"I don't know how to use anything, truth be told." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "I have a dagger that Lucien gave me, but that's it." If she was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Well, for now take a sword and a bow for yourself. We'll start teaching you the basics before we send you out on a mission. Don't need you getting yourself killed now do we?" The argonian smiled at me. I could tell she was trying to make me feel at ease. I smiled back and selected a steel sword and bow off the racks. Satisfied with my choices, she turned to lead me back into the main room. As we were leaving, another argonian stepped through the double doors.

"Ah Teinaava, there you are. I'd like you to meet our newest family member. Rivien, this is my brother Teinaava." These two had to be twins. They looked identical, except the colors of his skin were a bit brighter.

"Nice to meet you Rivien. As my sister said, I'm Teinaava. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask." He nodded at us, and continued on into the training room. A man of few words it seemed. I hadn't even had a chance to reply. Seeming satisfied, Ocheeva led me out of the training room and across the main area to the double doors across from the ones we'd just left. This time we walked down a hallway and into the living quarters. Beds lined one side of the room, chests at the foot of each one. The other half of the room was composed of a large table with cabinets lining the wall. There was a wine rack in one corner. Torches lined the walls, keeping the room well lit.

"This bed is yours dear. You can place your weapons in the chest at the foot of the bed. There should be a set of armor in there as well." She gestured to the bed closest to the door. I placed the items in the chest and picked up the armor.

"Will this fit? It looks a little large."

"Our armor is enchanted. Its size will adjust to yours. Go ahead and try it on if you'd like. I will be in my room. Go through the set of doors we didn't enter and you will find me." She silently walked out. Since the room seemed to be empty, I pulled off my clothes and pulled the armor on. Sure enough, the armor shrank to fit. I laced up the boots and pulled on the gloves, strapped my dagger to my belt, and was good to go. Surprisingly, the armor was super comfortable, the leather didn't make a sound when I moved. I tried walking across the room as quietly as I could, annoyed when I could still hear my own footsteps. The armor may be silent, but I sure wasn't'.

"Looks like you're having some trouble. Need some tips?" I spun around, heart flying. My eyes were wide. A Wood Elf was leaning against the entrance to the room, watching me. She was wearing the same armor I was, her pale skin stood out in the darkness, while her hair blended in. It was a little odd to say the least.

"Ah…I was just seeing if I could be silent is all. I need to practice." She nodded.

"Well, you're problem is the way you're stepping down. Step down with your toes first, not the entire foot. Take it slow, no need to rush. Controlled movements. Go on, give it a shot." I'd just gotten here and was already getting lessons. That was good I supposed. Following her advice, I stepped forward, putting my toes down first and slowly bring the rest of my foot to follow. I took another step, then another, thrilled when I heard nothing but my own breath.

"You're a fast learner. It takes most people a few tries to get even one silent step. I'm Telaendril. If you need any more tips, you need only ask."

"I'm Rivien. Thank you so much." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You're that one then. Nice to meet you Rivien." She yawned and fell into one of the empty beds. I made my way up the hallway and back into the main chamber. The double doors that led to Ocheeva's room were open now and I made my way to them. I jumped when I heard a creaking sound. There was a skeleton in front of me. Its hollow eye sockets seemed to stare at me as it creaked, watching me. Then it kept walking around the room, oblivious to me once again. I shuddered, then stepped into the Argonian's room. It was decorated like the rest of the sanctuary. Banners hanging on the walls and torches lighting up everything.

"Glad to see you like the armor. Did you meet Telaendril?"

"I did. She even gave me some tips on my steps." Ocheeva nodded.

"She's an expert at getting into places silently, you'd do well to listen to her. Now, you're settled in and have met the members that are currently here. There are more but all of them are out on missions at the moment. Two of them should be back tomorrow though so you'll get to meet more of your new family soon. The other three won't be back for a while. Have you been to Cheydinhal before?" I shook my head.

"I've never left the Imperial City. I wasn't allowed."

"Then take the day to go explore. No use living in a city if you don't know the layout. Might be useful if you need to escape one day. Your training will start tomorrow, so enjoy your afternoon off. You won't get many." She smiled and ushered me out of the room. "Take the ladder in the corner. That's the easiest way in and out of the sanctuary." I nodded and walked over to it. It seemed sturdy enough, so I climbed up and out of a well to the side of the abandoned house. On the last rung, my foot slipped and I fell out of the well and onto the grass. Thankfully the well was hidden by shrubs, so hopefully nobody had seen my clumsy exit. Standing up and brushing myself off, I looked around, memorizing my surroundings so I'd remember where to go when I was finished exploring.

It was midday now, the sun was high in the sky. The first place I wanted to visit was the cathedral. It dominated the center of the city, spires shooting high into the sky. It was easy enough to get to. I only managed to get lost once, and that was because I took a side street that turned halfway down and opened up in a different district of the city. It was easy enough to backtrack though, and soon enough I was on the steps of the large building. Priests and worshipers alike were entering the cathedral. One dark elf was even polite enough to hold the door for me. I murmured thanks and made my way to the front of the large chamber.

It was beautiful inside. Stained glass windows depicting Arkay were placed around the room, with large chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling making them sparkle. Candles lined the alter and red carpet had been rolled down the path between the pews. A few worshipers prayed silently in the pews with priests speaking to others at the front of the room. I suddenly felt very uneasy, like I wasn't supposed to be here. One of the priests noticed me standing awkwardly at the back of the room and started walking over to me. He was an old man, most likely a Breton, with pale blue eyes and skin and very white hair. His robes were brown and old.

"Hello child. What brings you to the temple this fine day?" His voice was quiet and whispery, not unlike the voice in the basement of the abandoned house.

"I'm new to the city and was taking some time to explore a bit is all. I just wanted to stop by the chapel." He nodded.

"We get a lot of visitors here. Have you prayed at the alter today?" Feeling very awkward I simply shook my head and tried to back away. He grabbed my arm in a tight grip. "Come with me then. We will ask Arkay to bless you." Unable to protest, I let him lead me to the front of the chapel. He placed my hands on the shrine, and started to mumble a prayer. Suddenly, a voice spoke into my mind. I was unable to tell if it was male or female.

_You do not belong here, creature of darkness. Leave my temple, and do not ask for my blessing again. _I jumped. The old man had a look of confusion on his face.

"Arkay does not like you here." Fear flashed in his eyes. "You are not welcome here. You need to leave." I was starting to get curious glances. Quickly, I turned and started to walk down the center aisle to the exit. As I moved, each torch I passed was blown out, leaving the temple in darkness, except for the light shining through the stained glass. I heard gasps and cries as I fled the temple and shut the door behind me.

Once outside, I took a large breath to steady myself. I'd never been very religious, but getting denied by a god wasn't a good thing I was sure.

"Rivien?" The voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Lucien? I thought you had errands to run." Lucien was standing at the base of the chapel steps, looking up at me. He had yet to change out of his traveling clothes.

"I did and I finished them. Why were you in the temple?"

"Ocheeva told me to explore a bit so I was…have you ever been kicked out of a temple before?" He blinked.

"You were kicked out? By who?" I sighed and walked down the steps. We began walking down the street.

"I was personally asked to leave by Arkay. At least I think it was Arkay. After I heard the voice, the priest I was talking to panicked and asked me to leave as well."

"Arkay. The god Arkay asked you to leave?"

"Yes Lucien. I've been in the temple in the Imperial City before and never had a god speak to me. I must be popular lately." I let out a shaky laugh. He was quiet. I could tell he was thinking about something.

"Well, try not to let it bother you. Come with me. If Ocheeva wants you to explore the city, then I will walk with you. It's no fun to explore alone."

"You don't have to. I'm sure you're busy."

"I already told you I finished my errands. I'm free for now. Let me enjoy the rare free moment I have today Rivien." He pouted at me. Actually pouted. I started laughing.

"Fine, fine. Show me around then." Turns out, Lucien was a very good tour guide. He showed me the best place to get my weapons repaired, the best places to shop. Showed me which places would rip me off and which ones would give me the best deal. He even took me down the back streets that were mostly residential, showing me the best places to hide if I ever needed to. We walked up to the castle, but it wasn't that interesting to me so we went back down into the city. Instead of walking through the crowded streets again, he led me to another part of town that was pretty much empty. There was a slow moving river running through this part of town, with large trees draping over the water, and covered bridges crossing the water. It was very pretty, and unexpected. I was really beginning to like this city.

"So, ready to head back? It's not far to the sanctuary from here." I nodded and followed him over one of the covered bridges, adding this spot to my mental list of places to go back to when I had the chance. By the time we got back to the Sanctuary the sun was starting to set. I climbed over the top of the well, about to climb back down.

"Watch your step. Don't need you falling again now do we?"

"Hey! How did you know about that?" There had been nobody around when I'd slipped, I was sure of it. He simply smiled.

"I know everything. Goodnight Rivien. I'll see you soon." And with that, he was gone. I made my way down the ladder, and back into the sanctuary for the night.

Hey everyone! This chapter was boring (to me at least), but it had to be done. Have to have characters and all that. Hopefully soon things will start to pick up :) Expect the next chapter up in 2-3 weeks. With the holidays coming up I'm going to be super busy.

Xoxo Eldest123323


	6. Chapter 6: Contract

Chapter 6: Contract

I'd been at the Sanctuary for a week. Ocheeva had been trying to train me and it hadn't been going very well. I was good at stealth and could easily sneak around without being seen while I was in the city. Weapons were another story. The Argonian had amazing patience, but I could tell it was starting to wear thin. Today we were in the training room and she was trying to teach me how to throw a dagger.

"You hold it this way." She corrected my grip again. I nodded and threw it at the target. Yet again, I missed. I sighed and retrieved the dagger from the floor. "Alright Rivien. I have some things I need to take care of. Just stay here and practice on your own for a bit."

"Fine." I grumbled. She left the room. I was annoyed with myself for being so bad at this. I was horrible with a dagger. More often than not, I dropped it or got it stuck when I tried to pull it out of the scabbard. We hadn't even attempted a sword. I fumbled and dropped arrows when I tried to use a bow. I had yet to hit a target with anything.

I was alone, so I tried throwing a few more daggers at the hay target. My aim was so off, they clattered against the wall, hilt first. I stalked to the daggers and picked them up. There was an amused snort behind me. I spun around and glared at the intruder. It was a male Wood Elf, his bronze skin and green eyes were shining in the torch light. He had dark brown hair pulled into a queue, and the hood was down on his brotherhood armor. He was also wearing the most infuriating smirk I'd ever seen.

"Can I help you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt you could ever help me. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Judging from what I just witnessed, you really do." Lightning fast, he pulled two daggers out and threw them. They buried themselves hilt deep in the center of the target.

"I just need practice." The elf sighed, annoyed.

"Look. I don't want to help you. I couldn't care less actually. But Lucien asked me to train you, so here I am." As if on cue Lucien walked into the room.

"Hello Rivien. I see you've met Stephan." I shifted my glare to him. I hadn't seen Lucien since he'd shown me around Cheydinhal. How did he know I was so bad that I needed a special trainer?

"Yes I have and I don't want his help." I knew I sounded like a snob. I didn't like getting help from anyone for anything.

"I don't care what you want. You're going to train with Stephan. End of discussion."

"But—"

"Silence!" He hissed. "You are not a noble here girl! You are at the very bottom and you will stay there until you prove yourself. The Brotherhood has no use for useless assassins." He turned and stormed out of the room, robes flowing behind him. I huffed and looked at the elf. Stephan was grinning, struggling not to laugh.

"I thought I was the only one who could make Lucien that angry in such a short amount of time. Maybe you aren't so bad after all. Come on, let's do a little training today. I'm sure he's watching to make sure that we do."

* * *

Today marked a month since I'd joined the brotherhood. Since the day I'd met Stephan, Lucien had avoided me. He'd been busy most likely, but my brain refused to be logical. My training was coming along nicely. Stephan wasn't nearly as nice or patient as Ocheeva and more often than not we were yelling insults at each other. Despite this, he was a very good teacher. I could now wield a dagger and bow, and could use the throwing daggers. I wasn't deadly accurate, but I was told that would come with practice. As a gift, he even taught me a basic fire spell and a healing spell. We weren't friends. I wasn't sure we could ever be, but we weren't enemies either.

I was in the practice room with my bow when Ocheeva walked in.

"Good morning Rivien. I need to speak with you." I stopped shooting and looked at her.

"What is it?" She handed me a rolled up parchment. Quietly I opened it and scanned the contents. It was a contract for a man in Chorrol. There was a description of the target and a brief mention of a guard that followed him around.

"Do you think you're up to it? It'll be your first contract and I thought it was simple enough." Did I have a choice or was she just being nice?

"I can do it. How would I get there?" I didn't have a horse and walking would take forever.

"Lucien's horse, Thunder. He already told the stables you would be taking him. If you leave soon and follow the main roads you should reach Chorrol by tomorrow evening. Pack and head out." I nodded and she left. My first mission. Hopefully I wouldn't royally screw it up. The contract didn't mention any special conditions, so like Ocheeva said, it was simple enough.

I walked to the practice target and retrieved the arrows stuck in it and put them away. I had some better ones I kept in the chest at the foot of my bed that I hadn't had a chance to use yet. I'd actually bought a few things I hadn't been able to use yet, like a pack to carry the few things I needed for missions and a new traveling cloak. I was starting to get excited, so I headed to the living quarters and started packing. I already had on my brotherhood armor, so I simply threw a spare set of civilian clothes, some food, including a few apples for Thunder, and a couple of water flasks into my traveling pack. I put on my new cloak and fastened it, threw the pack over my shoulders, and I was ready to go.

I said goodbye to the few people in the sanctuary and climbed the ladder that led outside. Once my feet touched the grass I was hit by a wave of nervousness that nearly made me throw up. I'd never intentionally killed anyone before. The first—and only—time had been an accident, self-defense. The thought that I wasn't cut out for this briefly flew through my mind before I dismissed it. I'd agreed to this. I didn't have to, but I did so I was going to stick it out. Straightening my spine, I calmly walked through the city and through the gates. Sure enough, Thunder was already saddled and waiting. I fastened my pack to his saddle like I'd watched Lucien do and then stepped into the stirrup to swing myself up. I overshot it, and nearly fell off of the other side. I heard a snicker, but when I turned and looked there was nobody around. Thunder, as patient as ever, simply snorted and shook his mane.

"Alright boy, let's go." I nudged him with my knees and he started to walk down the road. I took a deep breath to steady myself. Even though I felt unprepared, I'd been training hard for this. I was an assassin now, even if I had no experience and was probably going to be abysmal at it. Thunder sped up a little more when I gave him a nudge. A gentle breeze blew through my hair, and I took the time to look around. It was truly a beautiful day with everything bloomed out and green. The sky was perfectly clear, the air smelled sweet. Smiling, I relaxed in the saddle, happy to be out in the sun enjoying the day.

* * *

"This is stupid and I hate it." I grumbled to myself. It was almost dark and Thunder and I were stopping for the night. We'd been riding pretty much nonstop all day, apart from a lunch break and a few water breaks for Thunder. My entire body hurt, even my teeth were aching. I was too tired to make a camp, but I didn't exactly want to sleep in the cold either. Even though it was spring, the nights were still a bit chilly. Complaining loudly the entire time, I gathered some firewood and tied Thunder to a tree where he'd be able to get something to eat. When the firewood was in a neat little stack, I used the fire spell that Stephan had taught me. I somehow managed to make it too strong, and instead of making a campfire, I incinerated the wood, causing it to simply fall apart into a pile of ashes.

"AHHH why? I just want to rest and eat!" I knew I was being loud, but at this point I didn't care. I was in a foul mood, and it would be wonderful if someone stumbled upon my camp. I stalked around the edge of the woods, gathering some more firewood. I arranged it into a pile again and this time made sure my fire spell wasn't too strong. Finally, I had a nice little campfire going and I pulled out my sleeping pallet, a blanket, and some food. Starving, I rushed through my small dinner of fruit and cheese, chasing it down with some lukewarm water. Now that everything was secure, I laid down and pulled the blanket over myself. After a few minutes of rolling around trying to find a comfortable position, I gave up. Annoyed I moved my pallet to another spot, hoping the ground would be a little softer.

Somehow I managed to grab a few hours of sleep. All through the night strange sounds would wake me. A twig snapping, wings flapping in the trees. At one time I swore I saw a black figure across the road watching me. And to add to all of this, there had been a rock in my back all night. Now that it was morning, I was ready to get started again. I was still in a foul mood after my sleepless night, so hopefully I wouldn't meet any travelers on the road. Part of me wanted to just so I could be a jerk and take my annoyance out on someone, but the other part of me just wanted to be left alone. Quietly, I cleaned up camp, kicking dirt over the remnants of the fire. I gave Thunder an apple, climbed into the saddle, and got back on the road.

* * *

The constant jarring of Thunder's hooves on the road was doing nothing to improve my mood. A sleepless night combined with the soreness from spending all of yesterday afternoon in the saddle was making me extremely unhappy. We unsurprisingly didn't pass anyone on the road; it wasn't time for traders yet. Since we didn't have to stop for anyone, we made good time. Just like Ocheeva said, we reached Chorrol just as the sun started to set. Stiffly, I dismounted and stabled Thunder, giving him another apple just for putting up with me. I grabbed my pack off of his saddle and made my way into the city.

Compared to Cheydinhall, Chorrol was rather boring. The architecture was pretty much like what you'd see in the Imperial City, and because of that fact, I pretty much instantly hated this place. I stopped a passerby and asked him for directions to the nearest inn. I'd get started tomorrow on this contract. I needed a good night's rest so I didn't screw up. The little Bosmer directed me to an inn that was pretty close to the gates. It was thankfully easy to find, and I walked in. Compared to what I was used to back in the capital, this place was a dump. After counting the amount of gold I had on me, I swallowed my pride, rented a room, and bought myself a hot meal. The innkeeper was friendly enough. He brought my meal to me, along with a tankard full of cold water. Before I could even start to eat though, a pair of men walked in. The first one looked familiar so I pulled the contract out of my pocket and looked at the description. Sure enough, that was my mark and his body guard.

I sighed. It appeared that I wouldn't be getting much of a rest tonight. On the bright side, I didn't have to hunt them down. Since I didn't know this city that would have taken me awhile. The man was an Imperial. He was rather short, a bit chubby. His skin was ruddy, his hair and eyes a dirty brown color. He was rich, that much was obvious, but he was disgusting. As he ate, gravy dribbled down his chin. He wiped it off with the back of his hand and continued to eat. I grimaced and looked at the bodyguard instead. This man was huge. A Nord, he had the typical blonde hair and bright blue eyes of his people. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off his bulging muscles, and he had a two handed sword slung across his back. The little man definitely knew how to hire a bodyguard. Everyone in the room was as far away from them as they could get.

The Nord noticed me looking that them and he smiled at me. At least I think it was supposed to be a smile. It was a cross between a grimace of pain from a stomachache and the face one made when they smelled something bad. I looked away, quietly eating my soup. After roughly half an hour, the chubby little man stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and tottered out of the door. With a low sigh, the Nord followed after him. I gave them a minute, before I quietly stood up and left.

I tried to remember everything I'd been taught, sticking to the shadows and being as silent as I could. It was still too early though, and there were too many people on the streets. Thinking fast, I climbed the side of a building and used the roofs to get around, following my mark as closely as I could. Thankfully, the buildings in Chorrol were built pretty close together. The duo stopped at a small house and the little man went inside. The Nord stood at the door, arms crossed and eyes closed. I wasn't sure when the man was going to come out, but this was probably my best chance to just get this over with.

Quietly, I climbed off of the roof I'd been sitting on and looked around. My eyes landed on a nice sized rock and I picked it up, tossing it up and down a few times in my hand. Then, as hard as I could, I chunked it. The sound echoed down the street. The Nord's eyes flew open and he drew his sword. Quietly, he crept towards the sound and I slipped inside the little house.

It was a skooma operation. No wonder the little Imperial needed muscle. The place reeked of the drug and I had to cover my mouth and nose to keep from breathing in the worst of the stench. Chubby was sitting at a desk, back to the door. I pulled my dagger out of its sheath and silently crept up behind him. He noticed me at the last second, spinning around so fast he, yet again, knocked over his chair. Before he was able to make a sound, I slit his throat, making sure to aim him away from me so I wouldn't get anything on my clothes. Just like that, it was over. I quietly laid him down on the floor, wiped my dagger clean on his shirt, and crept back out of the house.

I wasn't a moment too soon. Just as I climbed back onto the roof of a nearby house, the Nord man rushed back and flung the door open. With a howl of rage, he started swinging his sword around, destroying everything he hit. Judging by his reaction, he must've been making a pretty penny by helping the guy out. As quickly as I could, I made my way back to the inn. Before going inside, I pulled my hood down, fixed my hair a bit, and calmly walked inside. The innkeeper smiled at me and directed me to the room I'd rented. It was small and a bit rundown, but at least the bed looked clean. Without a second thought, I fell onto the mattress and was quickly asleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. With the holidays and then starting a new semester at school, I've just been insanely busy. I noticed that when I uploaded my previous chapters, Fanfiction was messing up my formatting a little bit, so I went in and tried to fix it with this one. Hopefully it's a bit better. Also, I just wanted to way thank you for the reviews :) I will update again as soon as I am able. I promise I haven't forgotten this story, I just haven't had the time to write anything.

xoxo, Eldest123323


End file.
